The Archer
by kizuna-miso
Summary: El décimo Vongola se vio reflejado en ella, se parecía a el de cierta manera, se veía sola, era torpe y todos la miraban como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero el vio mas que eso, la miro y sabia que era especial.
1. Chapter 1

Esa mañana parecía ser una cualquiera, como le era usual al Decimo, salió tarde y apresurado, corriendo con sus amigos hacia la escuela. Esa mañana el cielo se había cubierto con nubes grisáceas que dejaban caer algunas gotas bajo estas, debían correr a todo lo que dieron sus piernas para llegar a tiempo y así no mojarse demasiado.

Finalmente lograron entrar y apenas pasaron la reja se detuvieron a recuperar el aliento, el castaño sonrió lanzándose al suelo mientras el pelinegro reía tranquilo y el peliplata solo se quedó recuperando la respiración. El décimo miro hacia afuera para ver que venía una chica corriendo apresurada mientras la reja se cerraba lentamente, el castaño se levantó como pudo y trato de detener aquella reja negruzca que se movía lentamente.

\- ¡puedes hacerlo!

La mujer se lanzó chocando con él, pero al menos lo logro antes de que la reja se cerrara, tenía todo el cabello mojado y la cara fría. Se movió el cabello de los ojos para ver al castaño bajo ella algo sonrojado, se levantó apresurada y le tendió la mano para levantarse. Las gotas comenzaban a caer fuertemente así que todos se refugiaron en la entrada, los demás se apresuraron mientras que le castaño busco su bufanda en su bolso

-está muy frio-se la entrega

-gracias…-dijo tímidamente- no es necesario

\- por favor, acéptalo-sonríe- no es nada

Ella acepto y se apresuró a cambiarse los zapatos y entrar al igual que el castaño, a ambos le esperaba un regaño enorme por llegar tarde y mojadas. El Décimo se quedó mirando por la ventana, aquella chica tenía unos brillantes ojos verdosos que le dejaron helado unos segundos, eran realmente impactante y sonrió levemente al recordarlos.

Cuando la escuela ya había terminado bajo hasta los casilleros donde estaban sus zapatos, abrió la pequeña puerta para ver junto a sus zapatos una sombrilla celeste, se quedó sorprendido al verlo ¿Quién habría dejado algo así? Miro a la castaña a su lado, fue lo primero que pensó, pero le dio vergüenza preguntar

\- ¿tenía sombrilla, decimo? -hablo el peliplata

-no se quien la dejo aquí

\- ¿tienes una admiradora, Tsuna-kun? -pregunto la castaña

-no lo sé-dijo sonrojado- ¿iremos a estudiar esta tarde, Gokudera-kun?

-sí, solo tenemos que esperar a ese idiota del béisbol

\- ¿van a ir a estudiar? -sonrío la castaña- yo saldré con Haru-chan y Chrome-chan

-espero se diviertan -dijo sonriente

Ok eso descartaba completamente a la castaña, lo que le dejo decepcionado, abrió lentamente la sombrilla y camino hasta la casa con sus guardianes. El décimo estuvo pendiente buscando a la chica en el camino, quería saber si había llegado bien a clases, pero no pudo verla. Se quedó escuchando las exactas y meticulosas instrucciones del peliplata para hacer los deberes, había tenido que quedarse haciendo horas extra aparte del pelinegro y el peliblanco, pero aun en su mente se quedaron esos ojos verdosos.

\- ¿está bien, decimo?

\- ¿hum?... si, lo siento Gokudera-kun, solo estaba distraído…

\- ¿es esa chica?

\- ¿Qué chica? -dijo sonrojado

\- la de esta mañana… ¿acaso ella lo golpeo?

-no fue eso-dijo riendo- es solo que… ella me sorprendió

\- ¿quiere que investigue como se llama?

-no es necesario-dijo sonrojado- no es como que sea capaz de hablarle o algo así

\- ¿Dónde está Reborn-san?

-ya sabes, una misión como siempre, desde que se rompió la maldición… sale mucho más que antes

-creo que si el estuviera aquí querría que hablara con ella

-por eso agradezco que no lo esté… no soy bueno hablando con las chicas

Paso una semana y él no había vuelto a verla, se había preguntado todos los días por que no podía sacarla de su cabeza hasta que un día se quedó dormido. Corría solo a clases con el paraguas amarrado en su bolso por que amenazaba con llover de nuevo, pero era demasiado tarde, la reja ya estaba cerrada.

Dio una bocanada de aire, había corrido a lo máximo que dieron sus piernas, pero aun así no fue suficiente, dio un suspiro y se volvió para volver a casa cuando se encontró con ella, era pequeña y tenía el cabello oscuro con un flequillo hacia el lado hasta los hombros. Se quedó en silencio unos momentos hasta que ella se quitó del cuello la bufanda y se la entrego

-lamento no entregártela antes

-oh… ocúpala, está bien-dijo nervioso

-quédate con el paraguas, Sawada

\- ¿c-como sabes mi nombre? ¿el paraguas es tuyo?

-si… lo deje ahí… supe tu nombre cuando me regañaron "te comportas igual que Sawada" entonces… le pregunte a un compañero y me dijo tu nombre

-pasaste muchas molestias solo para darme tu sombrilla-dijo sonrojado

-era lo mínimo, sin tu ayuda... no hubiera llegado a tiempo a mi examen

-entonces me alegra haberte ayudado

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-no lo sé, creo que llegar a casa y escuchar el regaño de mi madre

-bueno… conozco un lugar... por si no tienes nada más que hacer

El parecía un poco nervioso, pasaron por una tienda y él le espero afuera mientras que ella se apresuró a comprar algo, salió con una bolsa y le indico por donde debían caminar, cuando llegaron al rio comenzó a llover. El décimo pensaba en abrir la sombrilla, pero ella tomo de su brazo y le tiro para que comenzara a correr hasta un puente, se escondieron bajo este mientras la lluvia caía fuertemente. Ambos subieron a una plataforma de concreto donde se sentaron escuchando el sonido de la lluvia chocando contra el rio, la chica busco en la bolsa y tomo una de papel adentro, la abrió y de ella salió un delicioso aroma

\- ¿te gusta el nikuman?

\- ¿nikuman? Hace tiempo que no cómo-dijo sonriente

-son mis favoritos… -le extiende la bolsa- por favor… toma uno

-gracias- dijo antes de tomar uno de la bolsa- está caliente

-los nikuman se comen calientes-dijo riendo antes de morderlo- delicioso

-aún no se tu nombre

-Kizuna-le mira- Nanakaze kizuna

-gracias por esto, Kizuna-chan

-no es nada Sawada… gracias a ti por ser considerado conmigo

-llámame Tsuna-sonríe

Se quedaron hablando un buen rato debajo del puente, luego el comenzó a hablar sobre la escuela y algunas tareas, ella le quedo mirando antes de lanzar una risita, tomo su cuaderno y comenzó a explicarle fácilmente alguno de las cosas que no entendía. Era una buena maestra, se sentía tranquilo y ella explicaba tan simple que incluso el podía entender con facilidad, quedo mirándola un segundo y cuando ella se volvió a mirarle se sonrojo

\- ¿tengo algo raro en la cara?

-n-no… solo… no soy bueno hablando con las chicas

-está bien-sonríe- no tienes por qué ponerte nervioso, solo soy una chica…

\- ¿quieres mañana almorzar conmigo y mis amigos?

\- ¿de verdad? -dijo riendo- ¿estás seguro?

-claro que si-dijo sonriente- d-digo si a ti no te molesta almorzar con personas muy ruidosas… muy muy ruidosas

-creo que un poco de ruido me hará bien-dijo sonriente

La mañana siguiente el entro animado a la escuela, dejo sus zapatos y dio un vistazo por los casilleros hasta ver el de la mujer, lo abrió y vio que ya había pasado por ahí, le dejo el paraguas y lo cerro antes de seguir con sus amigos, ese día se sentía especialmente contento.

Pasaron las horas rápido hasta que sono la campana de la hora del almuerzo se levantó, se apresuró a la puerta y vio a la mujer salir con una expresión extraña, pero cuando se volvió a verle se veía contenta, se acercó a él y subió hasta la azotea. Todos sus amigos hablaban fuerte, se lanzaban bromas y reían mientras comían, ella se quedó silenciosa mirándolos y riendo de vez en cuando.

Cuando terminaron de comer, el peliplata insistió en que el pelinegro y el peliblanco lo acompañaran a comprar refrescos, insistió tanto que finamente fueron dejándolo a los dos solos

-se ven agradables

\- ¿estás bien, Kizuna chan?

\- ¿por qué lo dices?

-tienes una herida en el brazo- dijo tomando una bandita y pegándosela en el brazo-saliste con una expresión extraña

-oh-sonríe- solo me pasé a llevar con algo, no te preocupes, sentí el piquete, pero no pensé que me había hecho daño

-de acuerdo… espero que no te parezcan muy ruidosos

-son agradables


	2. Chapter 2

\- ¡Kizuna-chan! -dijo el castaño corriendo hasta ella- ¡n-necesito tu ayuda!

\- ¿hum? ¿qué pasa?

-mañana tengo un examen… muy importante-dijo recuperando el aliento- ¿podemos estudiar juntos?

-claro-sonríe- ¿vas a invitar a tus amigos?

-ellos… están bien, soy yo el que tiene problemas… ¿es mucha molestia que estudiemos solo los dos?

-no… ¿quieres ir a mi casa? -se sonroja-d-digo… mi casa queda más cerca… -dijo nerviosa- y está bien… si quieres estudiamos en otro lugar

-tu casa está bien ¿tu madre está de viaje?

-si-sonríe- no te preocupes, compremos algo delicioso y vamos a estudiar

Caminaron tranquilos hasta el departamento de la chica, ella le había dicho que antes solía vivir donde sus abuelos, más en el campo, pero para estudiar su madre le había dejado en la cuidad para que estudiara cómodamente, mientras que ella viajaba haciendo negocios. Entraron al pequeño apartamento y se sentaron en los sofás, lo dejo ahí mientras preparo un poco de té, luego de servirle se quedó mirándole un momento

\- ¿te importa si… me cambio de ropa?

-es tu casa Kizuna-chan-sonríe- puedes hacer lo que quieras

Tardo unos minutos antes de salir con una holgada camiseta de un tono borgoña con unos pantalones ajustados y tenía el cabello amarrado en un bollo. Se movió hasta el sofá y se acomodó a su lado mirando el cuaderno, él se quedó viéndola de reojo, su figura era curvilínea, mucho más que la castaña y con la piel pálida, ella se volvió y le quedo mirando

\- ¿Tsuna?

\- ¿hum? -se sonroja- l-lo lamento… no quería quedarme viéndote así

\- ¿si quería? -dijo curiosa

-lo lamento, me distraje-dijo volviendo al cuaderno- contigo es mucho más fácil que con Gokudera-kun

-supongo que si-sonríe- puedes decirme cualquier cosa, Tsuna… pensé que éramos amigos

-si… digo… es solo que tus ojos

\- ¿ojos?

-si … son bonitos… no puedo dejar de mirarlos-dijo sonrojado- se que es un poco raro

-es un poco raro-dijo soltando una sonrisa- gracias, Tsuna

\- ¿sobre qué?

-mirarme-le mira- sabes… puedo caerle bien a la gente… pero no puedo formar un lazo con ellas, no amigos… pero tu… tú me miras… eres mi amigo-toma su mano- no soy buena haciendo amigos

-eres una buena persona… a la que todos piensan que eres torpe ¿no?... creo que me pasaba lo mismo… pero no te preocupes, Kizuna-chan

Se quedó mirándola, ella alzo su mano y tomo su mejilla suavemente acariciándola con la cara sonrojada. Se habían conocido hacía varios meses y su compañía les era agradable, habían pasado varios almuerzos juntos, caminatas incluso la habían invitado a comer sushi donde el pelinegro, pero parecía que el décimo Vongola solo se la guardaba para ella.

Sintió aquel toque suave sobre sus labios, la abrazo suavemente atrayéndola hasta el mientras que ella le abrazaba por el cuello, tenía unos labios rosado suaves y carnosos. El décimo Vongola en ese momento solo podía pensar en aquella mujer que estaba a su lado, abrazándola y acariciándola suavemente, estaba besándola en vez de estar estudiando para el examen que tenía mañana.

La pelinegra se separó de él con la cara sonrojada algo nerviosa mientras que el castaño estaba algo hipnotizado, la miro recuperando el aliento y vio porque ella estaba tan nerviosa, el había metido su mano por su espalda acariciando su helada piel. Aprisa quito su mano y se quedó mirando avergonzada.

-n-no quise… d-digo sí, pero… l-lo lamento

-e-está bien-desvía la mirada- Gokudera-kun, lo dijo… este loco por Kyoko… lamento… distraerte

-n-no eres una distracción, Kizuna-chan-le abraza- yo … no sé lo que sucede lo lamento

-descuida- le mira- lamento confundirte

La siguió mirando, no quería dejarla ir en ese momento, ni siquiera podía pensar en algo racional, solo en aquella delicada figura delante suyo, volvió a tomar su rostro y a besarla esta vez más intenso y apasionado, acariciando aquellas delicadas curvas. Sentía una necesidad enorme de estar con ella, quería más que besos, quería más que simples caricias y al parecer ella también, no dijeron nada, no necesitaban hacerlo, aquella tarde donde caía el sol pesadamente no sería una que olvidarían.

La mujer dio un largo respiro y se dejó caer sobre el castaño, se sentía cálido estar sobre él y podía sentir su corazón sobresaltado, el castaño estaba adormilado, se sentía cansado y tranquilo, pero a pesar de todo se mantuvo abrazando a la mujer, acariciando su suave piel.

Luego de varios minutos ella se levantó en silencio y comenzó a vestirse, el Vongola al notarlo hizo lo mismo, pero igual que él no sabía que podía decir, no sabía que hablar, solo tomo sus cosas y dejo salir un suspiro de su boca al sentir la puerta cerrarse tras de él, tenía que volver a casa

-es normal, Decimo

\- ¿Qué? -dijo sonrojado- no digas eso Gokudera-kun, se supone que es algo especial

-bueno en la mafia, es normal que el jefe y los hombres de más alto cargo tengan varias mujeres, pero solo una esposa oficial

-no lo digas así… a mí de verdad me agrada Kizuna-chan

-dijo agradar, decimo-dijo antes de beber de su jugo- aunque creo que el décimo debe tener grandes habilidades, digno de un jefe… seguro que ella volverá a usted

-por favor no digas eso-dijo sonrojado

-seguro que estuvo con ella su primera vez por alguna razón… más que solo tener ganas

-c-creo que tienes razón, Kizuna-chan es especial

-bueno ella no es como Kyoko… a diferencia de kyoko ella no es para nada popular, nadie la nota demasiado… quizás se sintió identificado con ella… ella es igual a la persona que era usted antes


	3. Chapter 3

\- ¡que divertido! -dijo el pelinegro- al fin viene el festival escolar

-que molesto-dijo el peliplata

-parece divertido… me pregunto…

-escucho que ellos harán un café maid, decimo

\- ¿Qué? -dijo sonrojado

\- ¿Quién? -pregunto confundido el pelinegro

-Kizuna-chan… -respondió sonrojado

-espero que se vea muy linda-dijo el pelinegro

\- ¡no digas eso! -dijo el peliplata

-pero si Kizuna-chan es muy linda -mira al castaño- ¿te gusta Tsuna?

-n-no lo sé-dijo sonrojado- aun me gusta Kyoko-chan… pero Kizuna… ella

-oh ya veo-sonríe- descuida, no me gusta… pero me agrada, así que iré a verla mañana en su café

La mañana siguiente estaban todos vestidos con kimonos y yakutas, su curso había preparado un pequeño restaurant estilo japonés, el pelinegro preparaba sushi mientras que el peliplata solo se encargaba del dinero y el castaño servía algunas mesas. Pasaban las horas y al fin tuvieron descanso, salieron a prisa para ir al café maid que tenía la pelinegra cuando ella salió apresurada corriendo con un bolso chocando con todo. Miro a sus amigos y decidieron seguirla para ver hacia donde se dirigía, corrieron escaleras abajo hasta el gimnasio para verla entrar al vestidor de chicas.

Se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento y miraron a todos lados, había varias chicas con hakama de colores todas peinadas elegantemente, se quedaron confundidos mirando a todos lados hasta que ella salió del vestidor con la mirada confundida mirando a los tres chicos vestidos de hakama. Se volvieron a verla y lucía un hakama que tenía la parte superior blanca con flores y la parte inferior rosa oscuro, miro al castaño algo nerviosa pero el pelinegro se acercó ansioso a ella, tomo algunos kanzashi que tenía ella en sus manos mientras comenzaba a peinarse con un bollo, luego se acomodó los Kanzashi y sonrió

\- ¿Por qué vinieron?

-saliste corriendo tan aprisa-dijo el pelinegro- queríamos ver en que andabas metida

\- ¿kyudo? -preguntó el peliplata

-si…- sonríe- tenemos una exhibición ahora y si quieren mirar… puede quedarse

-nos quedaremos-dijo el castaño animado- estaremos viéndote, Kizuna-chan

Ella asintió sonrojada antes de correr hasta donde estaban sus compañeras y se puso una cinta para agarrar las mangas de su hakama, se puso su muneate en el pecho y se acomodó su yugake con la mirada decidida pero callada y tranquila. El castaño se quedó mirándola atentamente cuando se preparó para disparar un enorme arco, agarro una flecha y tenso la cuerda delicadamente, podía ver sus labios moverse con cada respiración hasta que disparo dando en el blanco.

-es muy buena-dijo el peliplata- he visto otros arqueros, desde que G me dio su arco… ella es muy buena

-p-pero dicen que Kizuna-chan es muy torpe

-pues ella se ve muy concentrada… se nota que le gusta hacer esto-dijo el pelinegro tranquilo

-ella sería un buen aliado decimo, una buena arquera… es una buena francotiradora

-no hables de eso, ya me siento mal involucrando a Kyoko-chan… involucrar a Kizuna-chan sería demasiado

-sabes Decimo-se acerca y le susurra- usted dice que le gusta Kyoko … pero está aquí mirando a una chica tirando el arco

Se quedó en silencio, es cierto, podía haber pasado un tiempo con la castaña, quizás invitarle un pastel o un helado, pero él estaba ahí, en el gimnasio mirando a la pelinegra con un arco enorme disparando flechas cada vez más lejos. Luego de la exhibición ella se quedó cambiándose de ropa y el décimo y los guardianes la esperaron, apenas si salió el pelinegro se acercó a ella animado

-estuviste increíble

-g-gracias, Yamamoto

-puedo invitarte algo de comer

\- ¿i-invitarme? -dijo sonrojada- claro-sonrió

-nosotros tenemos que volver-dijo el castaño- lo hiciste muy bien Kizuna-chan, queremos verte la próxima vez

\- tengo un concurso… mañana, por si quieren ir

\- ¡iremos! -dijo el castaño apresurado- ¡estaremos apoyándote!

Ella sonrió animada antes de irse con el pelinegro que cargo su pesado bolso, se veían bien juntos debía admitirlo a pesar de los celos que tenía, quería el invitarla a comer, pero no podía… y aunque pudiera él no estaba seguro de que ella accedería pero que le hablara era un comienzo. Se quedó haciendo su trabajo hasta que Yamamoto volvió, se veía contento y tranquilo cuando volvió a tomar su lugar. Cuando se acercó a hacerle un pedido para una mesa le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y le dijo en un susurro que la había alcanzado a ver como maid con un traje negro y un delantal blanco, estaba trabajando en la caja, lo único en que era buena era en números.

Cuando al fin termino el largo día todos comenzaban a irse, Yamamoto había preparado un plato para que se llevar la chica, pero su padre tenía que salir así que él debía cuidar la tienda, le pidió al castaño que se lo entregara en su lugar. La espero en la salida varios minutos antes de que saliera con su bolso, se quedaron mirando un momento, pensando en que decirse hasta que al castaño le brotaron las palabras

-estuviste… fantástica… quien diga que te pareces a mi… está equivocado

-solo … sirvo para algunas cosas-desvía la mirada

\- ¿puedo acompañarte?...

\- ¿Por qué lo harías?

-lo lamento Kizuna-chan… realmente yo…

-no sabes que decirme-dijo riendo- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-solo… quiero estar contigo… no se … solo

\- ¿no te gusto que estuviera junto a Takeshi?

\- un poco… pero realmente yo … quiero estar contigo, eso es lo único que puedo asegurarte-dijo sonrojado- … ¿puedo llevar tu bolso y acompañarte a casa?

Ella le sonrió y le entrego su pesado bolso que se cruzó por el pecho antes de comenzar a caminar hasta el pequeño apartamento, ella abrió la puerta y le invito a pasar a lo que finalmente accedió, se sentó en el sofá mientras que ella acomodaba su hakama en su habitación. Recordó aquel momento que compartieron juntos, la primera vez y con ella que era tan hermosa, a sus 17 años, se levantó para buscar un plato y servirle el sushi mientras que ella aparecía con una camisa gastada y con unos pantalones oscuros, bostezo antes de sentarse en el suelo junto a la mesa y con una venda comenzó a cubrirse las manos

\- ¿estás bien?

-sí, solo a veces me paso a llevar con una cuerda que se contrae muy rápido

-no me dijiste…

-oh… es que tengo unos compañeros que dicen que soy muy presumida por esto…por eso no hablo de eso

-el corte en tu brazo, algunos rasguños y todo eso-le mira-ellos intentaron atacarte… arruinar lo único en que eras buena-toma su mano

-oh no- le suelta- sabemos cómo termina esto… no tienes por qué sentir lastima, no voy a arriesgar lo único que me hace sentí bien… por unos idiotas-sonríe

-no estás sola… eso es lo que quería decirte

-gracias-sonríe antes de comer una pieza de sushi- esta delicioso

-Yamamoto se está volviendo todo un maestro

Ella sonrió y siguió comiendo tranquila junto al castaño, al fin parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad cuando escucho su teléfono sonar, se quedó un poco pasmado al verle sonar, lo tomo y dio un suspiro antes de contestar, era su guardián de la tormenta. Era importante, al parecer había unos yakuza haciendo problemas y como entrenamiento Reborn les había dejado encargarse con todas las pequeñas pandillas de yakuza para mantener Namimori en orden. Había aceptado ser el décimo para proteger a su familia, a sus amigos y aliados, era lo único que realmente quería hacer de su vida y quisiera o no estar en la mafia era lo que tenía que hacer para cumplir su sueño.

Miro a la mujer y ella bajo la mirada, le quedo mirando atentamente antes de buscar en su cuello su anillo, el enorme y pesado anillo del cielo versión X, se lo mostro a la mujer y ella quedo asombrada

-lo vi… el otro día en tu cuello

-Kizuna -toma su mano- solo espérame un poco por favor, tengo algo muy importante que hacer- se pone sus anillos- prometo que tendré una buena explicación que darte ¿sí?

\- ¿vas a estar bien?

-voy a volver pronto, lo prometo

Se quedó mirándole al salir corriendo, iba a todo lo que daban sus piernas para reunirse con sus amigos, todos ya estaban preparados con sus armas, Irie Shoichi ya había planeado una estrategia para acabar con ellos mediante los comunicadores que todos tenían, monitoreándoles con las cámaras de seguridad, solo faltaba el Décimo Vongola para que comenzaran. Todos habían entrenado arduamente sus habilidades y el Décimo podía confiar con ellas fácilmente así que no les tomo mucho tiempo, agradeció a todos por ayudar y los dejaron atados a un poste antes de llamar a la policía y salir de ahí.

Camino lentamente pensando cómo le explicaría a la mujer que era jefe de la mafia, no solo cualquier jefe, él era el Décimo Vongola, era mucho más que solo golpear personas y tener un pequeño grupo de la mafia, dio un suspiro y paso por una tienda comprando nikuman para llevarle, golpeo la puerta y se abrió a prisa cuando ella salto abrazándole

\- ¡¿estás bien?!-dijo preocupada

\- ¿estabas preocupada? -la abraza- gracias, Kizuna-chan

-por supuesto que si-le mira- ¡t-te fuiste muy aprisa!

Le sonrió tranquila antes de besarle, le parecía tan adorable ante sus ojos, no pudo evitarlo, pero esta vez no fue como las otras, no quería lanzarse sobre ella, solo quería sentir su cercanía. Cuando se separó de ella le mostro la bolsa y ella sonrió antes de invitarle a entrar, se sentaron en el suelo y ella se apoyó en el sofá comiendo lentamente mientras escuchaba todo lo que tenía que decir el castaño, estaba silenciosa comiendo lentamente y mirando un punto invisible en la pared hasta que el sujeto su mano

-vaya… eso es mucho que…

-ahora… quiero saber si … prefieres que me aleje o… si acaso quieres involucrarte

-mi don es tuyo, decimo

\- ¿Qué? -le mira sorprendido

-mi don… el kyudo… quiero que sepas que voy a ayudarte en lo que quieras, no lo dudes

-Kizuna-chan-sonríe- solo quiero que seas parte de mi familia… no tienes por qué pelear

-no quiero ser una carga, no solo animarte… tengo un don que puede ser bien utilizado y te estoy pidiendo que lo ocupes sabiamente

-v-voy a pensarlo… hay mucho que entrenar… para lograr estar como los demás

Ella le sonrió y se quedó mirándole, pensar que aquel tímido castaño que le había ayudado, que le había hecho compañía y que se había preocupado por ella era el próximo líder de una familia de la mafia. La abrazo acomodándose en su cuello, tenía un olor a lavanda que le parecía delicioso, la rodeo con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él, ella le dio un pequeño beso en su cuello que le hizo dar un salto. Le quedo mirando algo sorprendido y ella estaba sonrojada, aquel rostro era el mismo que el de la otra vez, sabía lo que significaba, lo deseaba y ella a él, no había nada que les detuviera en ese momento


	4. Chapter 4

El castaño abrió los ojos adormilado, estaba en la habitación de la pelinegra, era de un color celeste claro y la luz atravesaba sus delgadas cortinas blanquecinas, se giró para mirar a la pelinegra, estaba costada boca abajo mostrando su lisa espalda, la acaricio levemente y beso su hombro

-Tsuna…-susurro

-de verdad…

-no lo digas-dijo riendo- Yamamoto dijo que tenías idealizada a Sasagawa…

\- ¿idealizada?

-es la única chica en la que has pensado en tu vida… solo piensas que ella es el amor de tu vida y que no hay nadie mas, que vas a casaste con ella y listo… eso es lo que había dicho Takeshi mas o menos-le mira- ¿pensaste en eso?

-jamás pensé en otras chicas… incluso mirarte a ti… me es realmente extraño pero agradable… tienes razón, solo he pensado en Kyoko-chan…-besa su frente- pero quiero que sepas… que realmente quiero pensar en ti

-no quiero que pienses en mí solo porque crees que tienes que hacerlo

-no pienso en ti porque me lo digas, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti-dijo sonrojado- mírame… e-es decir… estoy aquí… en tu cama… estaba preocupado porque pensé que te alejarías si te decía que era el Décimo Vongola-se oculta en la almohada- soy un desastre y no quería arruinarte

\- ¿no somos todos unos desastres? -dijo abrazándole- creo que juntos … somos un bonito desastre-dijo contenta

Se volvió para mirarle sonrojado, sus palabras de verdad le habían dejado asombrado "un bonito desastre" ¿algo así era posible? Siempre pensó que si estaba con Kyoko de alguna manera ella arreglaría el desastre que era el, lo haría enderezarse y lo corregiría ¿pero acaso podría ser feliz siendo como era? ¿siendo tan desastroso como siempre?

Se fue de la casa de la chica algo sonrojado, algo cansado, necesitaba una ducha y algo para comer, en un par de horas se verían en el concurso de kyudo donde ella participaría cuando la castaña esperaba fuera de su casa

\- ¿Kyoko-Chan?

\- ¡Tsuna-kun! -dijo sonriente- íbamos a hacer un día de campo con Haru-chan y los niños ¿quieres venir?

-oh… hum… tengo algo muy importante que hacer, lo siento-dijo tranquilo-permiso Kyoko-chan tengo que apresurarme

Entro a prisa y saludo a su madre excusándose que se había quedado con el pelinegro así que siguió su camino hasta la ducha, se quedó un momento para pensar, esta era la segunda vez que estaba con ella y lo hacía sentir bien, era una mujer hermosa y tenían bastante química juntos y le encanta. Se preparó para salir, comió algo y salió de su casa buscando a el peliplata que lo acompañaría, tenía que ser puntual para poder verla antes de que comenzara, iba casi corriendo seguido por el peliplata

-se nota que le gusta Decimo

-es que aun pienso en Kyoko… a veces

-ya le dije que usted se puede dar el lujo

-no se trata de eso… Kizuna-chan ella dijo que éramos un desastre

-usted es increíble decimo, ella por otro lado de no ser por el kyudo y por ser buena en negocios gracias a su madre, ella es un desastre

-dijo… que éramos un bonito desastre-dijo sonrojada- creo que lo somos

-un caos organizado…

-ella dijo que quería formar parte de la familia, pelear a mi lado

-entrenare con ella si es que quiere, decimo

-no quiero pedirte eso… pero si ella te lo pide… por favor piénsalo

Se quedó mirando maravillado a la chica, tenia un brillo especial ese día, parecía que ella era toda una maestra, se preparó para un tiro y la manga de su hakama se deslizo por su brazo dejando ver un feo rasguño que surcaba su brazo. Le apunto al peliplata lo que había notado y él se puso las lentillas para quedarse mirando

-es sangre, decimo… al parecer tiene un rasguño profundo en la parte de su brazo que tiene oculta, pero con el color borgoña de la parte superior de su hakama pasara desapercibida hasta la final

\- ¿Quién podría herir a Kizuna-chan?

-iré a llamar a Shoichi, a ver si encuentra algo -se levanta- no parece profundo, así que no se preocupe… no creo que la busquen

¿acaso la buscarían? Si apenas eran compañeros de clases y habían salido un par de veces, aparte de estar juntos algunas noches, dos para ser exacto, pero… ¿Cómo es que podían seguirla? ¿acaso habían seguido a alguien más? Se sintió preocupado un momento hasta que comenzaron a hablar de los ganadores y la pelinegra se subió a un escalón, primer lugar con una medalla en su cuello, le tomaron unas fotos y él se acero hasta ella

\- ¡felicidades Kizuna-chan!

-oh no es nada

-kizuna-chan-se acerca y le susurra- ¿están bien tus brazos?

-solo me rasguñe cuando salía-sonrió

-te vendare afuera ¿sí? -le besa la frente- ve a cambiarte, creo que deberíamos celebrar ¿quieres ir a comer sushi donde Yamamoto?

-si-sonrió

Paso un rato antes que apareciera con la medalla escondida en el bolsillo, se acercó al castaño que tomo su pesado bolso y este se lo quito de las manos, iba a tocar sus brazos, pero ella aparto su mano con una sonrisa y antes de que pudiera decirle algo ya había comenzado a caminar hacia fuera donde esperaba el peliplata

Caminaron animados hasta el pequeño restaurant de sushi del pelinegro, se quedaron algo asombrados al ver a casi toda la familia Vongola reunida ahí comiendo sushi, se quedó helado al ver a la castaña, la pelinegra le miro y desvió la mirada antes de dirigirse donde el pelinegro con una sonrisa

\- ¡oh Takeshi! -dijo sonriente- ¡mira -le muestra su medalla- ¡gane!

\- ¡sabía que lo harías! -dijo animado- lamento no haberte visto

-no había mucho que ver

-no digas eso-sonríe- como ganaste prepare algo especial para ti, ponte cómoda kizuna-chan

-decimo-toma el bolso de la mujer- tenemos que hablar, kizuna-dijo tomando su brazo- también necesito al cabeza de césped... es importante

-oh… con esa cara…-se levanta- ¡debe ser algo extremo!

Los tres subieron hasta la habitación del pelinegro, el peliplata le quito su chaqueta para mostrar sus brazos envueltos en vendas mal puestas con algunas manchas rojas, quito delicadamente las vendas para que el peliblanco comenzara a curar sus heridas con la llama del sol. Paso un rato hasta que termino, las heridas desaparecieron y ella agradeció, el peliblanco bajo animado con los demás, pero el peliplata se le quedo mirando un momento

\- ¿Qué pasa Gokudera?

-necesitas entrenar… si es que quieres protegerlo

\- ¿entrenar?... ¿hablas de armas?

-no exactamente-dijo antes de hacer brillar uno de sus anillos- esta es mi llama, sirvo como mano derecha del décimo y su guardián de la tormenta… tu eres, quieras o no, su amante… la mujer con la que el expresa sus deseos…mi deber como mano derecha es protegerle y si eso significa entrenarte, lo hare

-quiero hacerlo, Gokudera… yo solo se ocupar mi arco… si eso hará algo bueno es lo que hare-sonríe- gracias por curarme… estaré bajo tu cuidado, Gokudera- se reverencia levemente

-no seré blando contigo-dijo serio- te siguen… eres una mujer buscada, así que necesitas entrenar, no temas, tenemos a gente protegiéndote… Irie Shoichi es el estratega del décimo, él ya tenía todo pensado para ti y a nuestro ingeniero ya le pidieron un arco especial para que ocupes, cajas y anillos

-quiero que sepas… que hare lo que sea por el

-eso espero, porque el confía en ti-mira por la ventana- él es feliz contigo… más que con cualquiera

-gracias-sonríe- dime cualquier cosa, que puede hacer por él, lo hare

El la miro con una leve sonrisa, la había investigado, ella podía ser de confianza, los negocios de su madre habían sido de ayuda para los Vongola si es que esta misma sabia de ello era lo que no sabía. Bajo por la escalera y la vio compartiendo con el pelinegro, él le había preparado sashimi con forma de flores para celebra. Se volvió para ver a su jefe, a su lado con la castaña y con su amiga, todos animados hablando jugando algunos juegos, se integró tranquilo, pero sin quitarle el ojo a la pelinegra


	5. Chapter 5

\- ¿bromeas?

-no decimo… no pasara tiempo para que esto se sepa… quizás debemos decirlo al noveno

\- ¿Por qué?

-ella es especial, decimo…-le mira- esta es información muy importante

-mientras que esto no se sepa, estamos bien… no la pondré en riesgo

-decimo-le toma el hombro

-debo alejarme de ella

\- ¡decimo! -le mira serio- ¡si usted la aleja la pondrá en peligro!

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? -dijo confundido

-hablar con el noveno… seguro él puede darle un buen consejo

Él se quedó confundido acostado en la cama, tenía un enorme problema entre manos, tenía que pensar clara y concisamente, pero no podía, solo podía pensar en aquellos ojos verdosos que la miraban, necesitaba verla… necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

Bajo cuidadosamente por la escalera, se le había pasado la hora y si su madre lo descubría salir a esas horas de las noches le regañaría, camino rápido por las oscuras calles rápido, decidido en llegar hasta su casa. Se encontró frente a su puerta a punto de golpear, pero no sabía que le diría ¿Qué es lo que acaso podría decirle?

\- ¿T-Tsuna? -dijo desde atrás- ¿Qué haces a esta hora?

\- ¡k-kizuna! -dijo alarmado- me has dado un susto ¿Dónde estabas?

-entrenando con Takeshi -dijo tranquila- ¿estás bien? ¿quieres entrar?

-tenemos… mucho que hablar ¿podemos?

-claro boss-dijo riendo

El trago duro al escucharla decirle así, no quería que le dijera así ella no era un guardián, no tenia por que decirlo, apretó los ojos antes de suspirar y entrar por la puerta. se quedó sentado en el sofá mientras ella se daba una ducha, sobre la mesa había dejado su anillo con una gema redonda blanca además de una caja también blanca con bordes plateados, se acercó y las miro detenidamente, parecían simples objetos de verdad que Spanner le había cubierto bien.

Ella apareció con un bostezo, con una camiseta holgada y con unos pantaloncillos, le dio unos mochi que tenia y los dejo en la mesa mirándole curiosa sentada desde el sofá, esperando que dijera algo. se veía nervioso debía admitirlo, pero es que realmente no sabía cómo comenzar. tomo el anillo en la mesa y se sentó junto a ella

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-Gokudera-kun me dijo que tu…

-oh si-dijo sonriente- primero quería que me volviera ágil y todo eso… antes de comenzar con las llamas ¿quieres verla?

El asintió nervioso, tomo delicadamente su mano y puso el anillo en su dedo, ella puso su mano en puño y dejo salir de su anillo una llama anaranjada brillante. sonrió animada y él le miro, tomo su anillo y dejo salir su llama, ella quedo maravillada ante lo pureza de su llama

-las llamas anaranjadas… son muy raras

\- ¿e-enserio?

-si-le mira- por eso… los jefes son los que tiene estas llamas… son harmonía-besa su mano- Kizuna… tengo mucho miedo de que tengas esta llama

-lo lamento-le abraza- no sé qué hacer… vi la cara de Hayato y me dio mucho miedo… pero dije estoy segura que Tsuna sabrá que hacer, no pensé que fuera algo raro-dijo entre lágrimas-no quería tenerla

-tienes que calmarte Kizuna-dijo antes de dar un gran respiro- hablare con el noveno-la aprieta- no sé qué hacer, si esconderte… sí que te vuelvas fuerte o no lo se

-hare lo mejor posible

Se quedó mirando el teléfono, en Italia eran 7 horas menos que en Japón, eran las 3 de la mañana en Japón, por ende, eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche del día anterior en Italia. tomo el teléfono y luego de unos minutos se escuchó la voz del noveno al otro lado. Le conto todo, no guardo ni un solo detalle para su predecesor mientras se paseaba por la habitación, se tomó unos minutos para pensarlo, pero cuando escucho la respuesta se quedó algo atónito. se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá mientras ella estaba expectante a lo que pudiera decirle

\- ¿T-Tsuna?

-gracias noveno-dijo antes de cortar- me dio una respuesta concisa, pero como siempre… el abuelo me dijo que tomara la decisión que creyera correcta-deja salir un suspiro -estoy confundió

-dime lo que te dijo-dijo seria- sé que no puedo exigírtelo, pero confía en mi-toma su mano

-me dijo que nos casáramos -dijo serio

\- ¿Qué? -hablo atónita- ¿c-casarnos?

-no sabes… lo difícil que es… conseguir una esposa con llama del cielo, Kizuna… incluso el… tubo varias amantes para conseguir hijos con llamas anaranjadas

-estrategia…-desvía la mirada

-n-no te preocupes… no le he dicho que eso es lo que haremos

\- ¿qué quieres hacer? -dijo ella

-no lo sé-le abraza- pero no quiero decidirlo ahora, kizuna

-sé que no quieres casarte-suspira- sé que dijimos que esto no era nada, la otra opción es obvia, debo volverme muy fuerte, para mantenerte seguro… a los dos

No dijeron nada más, se quedaron abrazados en el sofá, en silencio hasta que cayeron rendidos, no tenían que decirse nada o más bien no sabían que decirse. En la mañana a primera hora él tenía que volver a casa, esperando que su madre no notara que no estuvo en la noche ahí, así que apenas él se fue, ella llamo al peliplata para continuar su entrenamiento.

Ya solo les quedaba un mes de clases y eso les ponía ansioso a todos, al menos gran parte de la familia Vongola se movería hasta Italia. La pelinegra se había vuelto una compañera constante en salidas y almuerzos, pero no era tan buena relacionándose con todos.

Esa mañana primaveral el castaño espero que pasara por el corredor a toda prisa, pero no lo hizo, pensó en llamarla, pero quizás llego antes que él, se quedó preocupado hasta la hora de almuerzo, pero cuando se fue a buscarla a su salón, su puesto estaba vacío, pregunto por ella, pero fue inútil, había desaparecido

-ella estará bien-dijo el pelinegro tranquilo- es fuerte

Pero sus palabras parecía que no llegaban al castaño, tenía un mal presentimiento, así que aprisa salió del lugar saltando como pudo la reja, sabía que un regaño del comité disciplinario seria duro pero no le importaba. Corrió varias calles siguiendo su híper intuición, cuando escucho ruidos, tomo su anillo y lo puso en su dedo, sentía su respiración agitada y los nervios de punta. Escuchaba los ruidos cada vez más cerca y se detuvo de golpe, justo detrás de esas cajas sabía que estaba ella peleando con alguien, entro en su modo última voluntad y salto para atrapar la flecha que ella había disparado. La miro y desactivando su modo, tenía el uniforme rasgado, manchado con tierra y algo de sangre, su arco era de una madera oscura con algunos diseños y con una aljaba en su espalda con varias flechas, le quedo mirando asombrada y dejo caer su arco al verle

\- ¡¿q-que haces aquí?! ¿acaso falle la prueba?

\- ¿q-que prueba? ¡deberías estar en clases!

-Reborn...

-diablos, Reborn-toma su hombro- ¿e-estas bien?

-me dijo que terminara con un grupo que se juntaba por este lado… y lo hice-deja salir un suspiro antes de recoger su arco- ¿estás bien?

-¡estaba preocupado! ¡T-tuve un mal presentimiento y tenía razón! ¡¿por qué le hiciste caso?!

-porque era una orden del noveno, me ordeno una prueba y era mi deber cumplir

\- ¡por qué hiciste tal cosa! -dijo molesto

\- ¡si no podía no iba a dejar ir contigo!

-hubiera preferido que te quedaras

\- ¿Qué? -dijo molesta- todas esas cosas…-dijo con el ceño fruncido- todo mi entrenamiento ¿fue para que me dejaras aquí?

-n-no dije eso… no quiero que pelees por mi

-me ibas a dejar-le mira incrédula -e-es por ella

-n-no es eso-dijo sonrojado- Kyoko-chan…

-lo sé-sonríe tristemente- entonces… debiste decirlo… desde la primera vez

-Kizuna no dije eso-le sujeta de los hombros-esto es peligroso, puedes morir… ¿acaso no lo ves?

\- quieras o no … ya me metí en esto… -mira su teléfono- aprobé… iré a Italia… ya estoy suficientemente hundida como para que te arrepientas


	6. Chapter 6

Habían pasado tres años desde que habían llegado a Italia y ya se estaba acostumbrando a vivir en la mansión, casi toda la familia se asentaba cómodamente, haciendo misiones, aprendiendo a llevar a la familia Vongola y su prestigio.

Esa mañana en particular la asesora del Vongola abrió las ventanas de golpes e hizo que el décimo se removiera de las sabanas adormilado antes de sentarse en la cama, pero despertó de golpe al escuchar el plato que la mujer dejo en el velador junto a la cama con un café, la miro para decir algo, pero ella ya había desaparecido tras la puerta.

Paso un rato para que apareciera en el comedor con algunos de sus guardianes desayunando hambrientos, miro a la mujer de nuevo, pero ella parecía lo suficiente molesta mientras arreglaba algunos asuntos de la mansión

\- ¿Qué le sucede esta mañana? -pregunto el pelinegro

-anoche se quedó haciendo mucho papeleo, el Nono dijo que había mucho que poner en orden aun-dijo el peliplata

\- ¿acaso ayer no era su día libre al extremo? -dijo el peliblanco

-lo era… ¿Cómo se siente hoy decimo? -pregunto el guardián de la tormenta

-estoy bien, no te preocupes Gokudera-kun, lo lamento por Kizuna… hablare con ella

-es su trabajo decimo, lo que paso con Kyoko no fue su culpa-dijo el peliplata tranquilo

\- ¿comió algo?

-descuide decimo, me encargare- fue lo último que dijo antes de irse

-pareciera que al cabeza de pulpo le gusta Kizuna-chan-dijo el peliblanco comiendo animado

-no bromees, sempai …-hablo el pelinegro antes de mirar al décimo preocupado- ¿estás bien Tsuna?

-fue hace un mes, no es justo que ella se encargue de todo… hablare luego con ella-dijo triste- ella trabaja tan arduamente siendo mi asistente, encargándose de todo… siento que yo solo soy la cara visible y ella en realidad fuera el décimo-sonrió triste

El peliplata dejo caer sobre el escritorio un plato que sono violento pero que no se rompió, dentro descansaban varias galletas, pero la mujer seguía metida en la computadora ocupándose de todo. Se acercó a ella y le aparto de la computara haciendo que su silla se girara para que le mirara, ella se cruzó de brazos mirándole seria con el ceño fruncido

-tienes el cabello bastante largo

\- ¿fue un cumplido?

\- una descripción de tu cabello-sonríe levemente- incluso se te ondula

-el Nono dijo que se vería bien así… así que lo dejare, ayuda en las negociaciones

-él es inteligente… ¿comiste algo?

-no aun guardián, tengo mucho que hacer… con esto de Sasagawa… no tengo tiempo que perder

\- ¿no estas ni un poco feliz por eso?

-el me dejo… él quería que me quedara en Japón… eso fue mucho peor que escogiera a Sasagawa sobre mi… ni siquiera me considero… solo me ocupo y como tú mismo me dijiste una vez… solo fui una amante del décimo-desvía la mirada- yo le sirvo a la familia Vongola… quien me necesite, Cedef… Varia o al Décimo, y ahora el que me necesita más es el decimo

-Kizuna-dijo el peliplata tapándose con la mano el rostro- ¿acaso puedes sonar más fría en este momento? -le mira con el ceño fruncido- te pareces Hibari

-gracias supongo

-bueno… ¿puedes comer algo? Haces sentir mal al decimo

-de acuerdo -se come una galleta y vuelve a la computadora - ¿listo?

El peliplata espero que se comiera hasta la última galleta para recién así dejarle en paz, pocos minutos después llego el Décimo y ella se levantó dándole espacio, se quedó mirando unos papeles mientras el trataba de concentrarse en todo lo que debía hacer a pesar de lo difícil que era. Se detuvo un momento y la quedo mirando, escondía su cabello atrás de su oreja mientras mordía levemente su labio tratando de concentrarse, ocupaba siempre zapatos bajos en casa porque si no tropezaba, pero cuando salía a hacer tratos o negocios con el parecía tan segura que ni siquiera se notaba que era la misma mujer que ocupaba un lápiz de grafito para escribir por que constantemente se equivocaba en los nombres o cosas por el estilo, pero jamás en los números. Hayato se había vuelto la mano derecha del décimo, por lo tanto, siempre estaba encima de la mujer para percatarse que ella no se equivocaba en ninguna cosa

Se detuvo y se levantó moviéndose lentamente hasta ella y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, ella inmediatamente se puso en guardia, se quitó las gafas que ocupaba y le quedo mirando seria

\- ¿Qué necesita, decimo?

-tomate el día, Kizuna

-no puedo

-te lo estoy ordenando

-el Nono me lo ordeno

-ayer te quedaste ocupada hasta muy tarde, seguro no descansaste nada

-es mi trabajo cubrir al Decimo, ese es el trabajo de un asesor interno

-es asesorar, no hacer todo el trabajo que el incompetente Decimo no puede hacer-sonrió

-no puedo hacerlo, acabas de romper con tu novia

-fue hace más de un mes… ya debo olvidarlo y seguir… he invernado demasiado…Kizuna ¿alguna vez… vas a perdonarme?

\- ¿acaso no quieres estar solo?

-no es eso… solo que … no he podido olvidarme de eso

\- ¿desde cuándo?

-desde el momento que estuvimos juntos la primera vez-sonrió sonrojado

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con Kyoko?

-apenas dos meses…

\- ¿y ahora vas a decirme que es mi culpa? -dijo riendo

-es mi culpa… lo lamento

-no me pidas disculpas-se levanta limpiándose los ojos-v-voy a… no lo sé-dijo cerrando la puerta tras de ella

El décimo se lanzó atrás en el sofá, claro que se sentía mal, creyó que amaba a Kyoko, siempre lo creyó, pero cuando la tenía ahí… apenas si pudo besarla, no era como creía, como le habían dichos sus amigos la tenía demasiado idealizada, no era como había esperado tanto. Siempre en su mente pensaba que con Kizuna fue natural, así que apenas sintió que estaba mal la dejo, no podía quitársela de la mente, tenerla todos los días a su lado, tampoco ayudaba.

Ella había participado en varias misiones junto con el peliplata y el pelinegro, algunas con el guardián del sol incluso con la de la neblina, pero ella se había especializado gracias al Nono en ser lo que había sido su madre que hace dos años que había muerto en un accidente, una negociante innata. En menos de un año el Nono la había vuelto una experta y servía siempre bajo la mano del décimo, pero aún era débil en sus sentimientos

\- ¿vas a ocultarte todo el día en esta sala? -dijo el peliplata al entrar- costo más encontrarte de lo que parece… no es primera vez que digo esto al entrar a un salón

\- ¿no puedes dejarme hacer mi trabajo?

-tu no me dejas hacer el mío

\- ¿no es ser la mano derecha?

-sí y también cuidarte ¿almorzaste?

-no… si son apenas las 12

-mira el reloj en la computadora

\- son las 8…bueno cenare luego

-el décimo se preocupará

-que mejor se preocupe por el trabajo-dijo molesto- quiero entrar en un vestido para la fiesta de Cavallone

\- ¿crees que me importa? -dijo molesto

Él se acercó y la tomo entre los brazos mientras ella iba con los brazos cruzados, no era la primera vez que había tenido que llegar a esa instancia y no sería la última, sabía que no tenía que moverse si no el pondría bombas de humo en cualquier parte, había llegado incluso a algunas alacenas y la dejaban cubiertas de un polvo grisáceo difícil de quitar.

-vamos a comer tu comida favorita, kizuna-dijo el pelinegro cortando salmón

-no quiero nada-se sienta en la mesa- ¿Dónde está el Décimo?

-ya viene-dijo el sentándose al frente de ella- ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

-vamos poniendo al día

-buenas noches-dijo el décimo sentándose en la mesa-Kizuna… sobre lo…

-lo de Cavallone está listo la ropa de todos está listo, transporte… todo, no te preocupes

-gracias-suspira-sabía que olvida algo

-para eso estoy aquí-dijo desviando la mirada antes de mirar su teléfono- tengo algo que hacer

\- ¿Qué? -dijo el peliplata enojado- ¿A dónde vas?

-Hayato…-le mira seria-tengo un encargo… con el

-p-pero… ¡espero que te lleve a comer al menos!

El castaño se quedó aturdido, ella no salió de inmediato, el décimo se quedó mirando por la ventana esperando que esta saliera, salió apresurada luciendo unos pantalones ajustados con una playera oscura con detalles en el pecho y una chaqueta de cuero. Se apresuró a salir y subió a su motocicleta antes de desaparecer.


	7. Chapter 7

Se quedó esperando que llegara toda la noche, ya cerca de las 3 de la mañana escucho el sonido de su motocicleta, entro tranquila con los zapatos en sus manos para no hacer ruido, pero él le llamo desde el salón, no podía fingir que no escuchaba, suspiro y le hizo caso a su llamado

\- ¿puedo saber?

-tenía una reunión

\- ¿a estas horas de la noche? -le mira- tienes el labio con sangre…-se acerca y le da un pañuelo- ¿alguien te mordió?

-estaba con Superbi Squalo-dijo limpiándose

\- ¿q-que? ¿S-Squalo-san?

-me pidió una reunión… y como pidió Hayato, me invito a cenar

\- ¿tenías una cita?

\- ¿estas celoso? -dijo con el ceño fruncido- porque hasta donde sabia tenía la libertad de estar con quien quisiera ¿no? -dijo molesta

-Kizuna…-le mira antes de tomar su mano- ¿te gusta Squalo-san?

-jefe… -le mira- si Hayato sabe que te dije, me matara

\- ¿Qué?

-Squalo me llamo para que fuera con el a una misión… él quiere que me una a Varia no solo como asistente… si no como su mano derecha, él dice que me diría teniente-dijo riendo- no solo tu secretaria-se cubre el rostro-seria alguien además de solo la que arregla desastres- comienza a sollozar

-eres más que eso- le abraza- Kizuna... lamento que te sientas así-besa su frente- me siento muy arrepentido por esto

-no lo estas

Se quedó mirándola, esos ojos verdes que ahora se veía muy fríos, se veían llenos de lágrimas porque quería salir corriendo del hace tiempo, pero no podía hacerlo, lo amaba y por eso jamás se iría, pero eso la estaba destrozando

Beso suavemente su frente, bajo hasta ver sus labios y se acercó lentamente hasta ella, iba a retroceder, pero los brazos del castaño le impidieron correr, no tenía escapatoria o al menos no quería hacerlo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa el estruendoso ruido de la puerta le hizo separarse, la puerta se había venido abajo y todos corrieron hasta la entrada para ver al comandante de los Varia

-necesitamos hablar-le dijo a la pelinegra- es el momento ¿ya se los dijiste a las basuras?

-n-no… -desvía la mirada- ¿ya…?

-es hora de irnos, mascota… te conseguiré lo que necesites luego, para eso tengo a Lussuria

-lo se… -mira al castaño- lo siento… Hayato te explicara todo

Se fue en un auto con el comandante Vongola mientras el castaño apretaba los puños ¿Por qué se había ido con él? ¿acaso pasaba algo que él no sabía? miro a su mano derecha e incluso el parecía que no estaba del todo seguro que es lo que había pasado, envió a los demás a dormir excepto a el guardián de la tormenta, ambos se quedaron sentados en el sofá.

El peliplata le quedo mirando el techo un momento con un cigarrillo en su mano, jamás fumaba dentro ya que la chica siempre se quejaba del olor, pero ahora que no estaba no importaba realmente, el castaño se pasó la mano por el rostro como por enésima vez cuando lanzo un suspiro

\- ¿Por qué me están ocultando cosas? -el castaño le mira serio- ¿Por qué es necesario ocultarme cosas?

-no nos dejaría ponernos en riesgo ¿no? -el asiente- kizuna es una mujer inteligente, esa torpeza que todos creían era falta de confianza, confianza que ahora tiene… ella está bien, decimo… si se hubiera quedado en Japón, hubiera pasado dos cosas… uno: ella se hubiera lanzado frente a cualquier yakuza y quizás con su inexperiencia en ese entonces, hubiera muerto en un par de meses… dos, ella se hubiera casado con cualquier persona, seria torpe e infeliz

\- ¿ella es feliz ahora?

-bueno… no es feliz del todo, pero al menos esta en paz-sonríe- ella sería más feliz si pudiera dejarle ir, pero no puede

-tampoco puedo, pero ella no me perdonara-dijo negándose- debemos hablar algo mas importante ¿Por qué Squalo-san se la llevo?

-no lo sé, ella me lo advirtió, dijo que quizás un día llegaría el o Belphegor a llevársela por al menos una semana, la cuidara, no se preocupe

-algo está sucediendo con Xanxus-dijo serio

-no se interponga en su trabajo, si no ella estará en problemas y no le perdona, esta vez no

\- ¿crees que ahora lo hará?

-si… y no

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

-ella no le permitirá ser la esposa trofeo que todos piensan que podría ser, no es la misma chica que pensaba pedirle que se casara con usted hace tres años, ella quiere ser una señora de la mafia y no la esposa de un jefe de la mafia-sonríe- no existen muchas como ella…

Se quedó pensativo, el no conocía muchas mujeres en la mafia, incluso las que conocía no estaban de todo en la mafia, pero ella le gustaba, era su trabajo y no exactamente el trabajo de oficina, siempre que podía salía a misiones.

La mujer se quedó mirando el desastre que era la oficina de los varia, ella iba de vez en cuando, Squalo trabajaba de vez en cuando, incluso Lussuria, pero desde que el jefe no estaba, era un desastre, incluso cuando no hacia mucho. Dio un largo suspiro y miro al comandante que estaba con la mirada perdida

\- ¿estás bien? -dijo ella

-empieza con tu trabajo-se lanza al sofá- hay mucho que hacer

-Squalo-se sienta a su lado- ¿Cómo está el?

-muriendo, obviamente… si no porque estarías aquí, mascota

\- ¿es el momento? -dijo limpiándose los ojos- tengo que decírselo…

\- que use esa basura ese su híper intuición

-Squalo… él lo conoció desde que era pequeño

-esa basura le quito a mi jefe su herencia y ahora ¿quieres quitarle el último momento de su padre? El Nono lo pidió, sabe que Sawada puede solo, porque tu estas ahí, mascota

-no le diré nada-dijo cubriéndose los ojos- solo por el Nono…

Tuvieron que pasar 10 días hasta que el nono dejo este mundo, la mujer con el comandante fueron los primeros en saber, así que ella se dirigió a la mansión vestida totalmente de negro. Apenas entro por la puerta el castaño la abrazo fuertemente, alegre diciéndole lo mucho que la había necesitado. Apenas vio su rostro se quedó en silencio, aquellos ojos llorosos y largas ojeras, no eran buenas noticias. Reunió a todos los guardianes que esperaban expectante

-felicidades Decimo Vongola… -dijo entre sollozos- usted es el actual jefe de la familia Vongola, como su antecesor dejo estipulado seria yo quien informara de esto a usted… el Nono Vongola, Timoteo, murió anoche acompañados de sus guardianes y su hijo adoptivo-se limpia los ojos- también el dejo estipulado que yo ayudaría al jefe Varia por un mes hasta que él esté en óptimas condiciones para seguir en su trabajo y que recurra a Varia cada vez que sea necesario

\- ¿e-el Nono murió? -dijo incrédulo-p-pero si anoche me llamo… p-para saber cómo estaba

-no es su culpa decimo… el sabia… por eso él le pidió a Xanxus… que estuviera con él en sus últimos días… era su hijo- le mira- debo volver a la mansión, tengo mucho que hacer… te informare de lo que digan del funeral… primero habrá una ceremonia solo con su círculo cercano y luego se hará un funeral publico donde participaran gran parte de la mafia, te enviare la lista para que no cometas errores ese día

\- ¿tu estas bien? -dijo el peliplata tomando su hombro

-sí, tu deber es cuidar al Décimo… mi deber ahora es cuidar Varia… tengo que irme… cualquier cosa, no duden en decírmelo, vendré inmediato… lo siento por tu perdida


	8. Chapter 8

Pasaron casi dos meses antes de que la mujer volviera a la mansión Vongola, su día de llegada la mansión estaba inusualmente silenciosa, era un día soleado así que miro por la ventana para ver a la mayoría de la familia en el jardín. Su mirada se fue directo al castaño y sonrió, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando vio a la castaña sentarse a su lado, en su mente solo pensó que habían vuelto y una amarga lagrima se derramo por su ojo, se limpió rápido y se volvió para ver al pequeño bovino mirándole

\- ¡Kizuna! -dijo emocionado abrazándole

-l-lambo-acaricia su cabeza- vamos a jugar un juego

\- ¿vas a darme caramelos?

-los que quieras-sonrió- solo no puedes decirle a nadie que me viste… me iré a dormir a mi cuarto ¿de acuerdo?... los dulces te los dejare en tu cuarto luego ¿sí?

-hum… de acuerdo, estamos jugando, lambo-san jamás dice que no a un juego

-ese es mi chico

Beso su frente antes de subir a prisa hasta su cuarto, se metió y cerro las cortinas a prisa, se metió a la bañera y dejo el agua correr, no podía derramar ni una sola lagrima en la mansión Varia, pero en su habitación y en su bañera, podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Pasa un buen rato hasta que ella salió de la bañera y se acostó pesadamente en la cama con su camisón negro, se quedó mirando con la vista nubosa, hasta que se quedó dormida, tenía mucho que llorar, pero no energía para hacerlo.

\- ¿Kizuna? -dijo el castaño moviéndole

-hum-se limpia los ojos-Decimo ¿Qué hace aquí? -dijo moviéndose para el lado contrario

\- ¿estás bien? ¿a qué hora llegaste?

-hum... no lo sé-se limpia los ojos

\- ¿la viste?... -ella asiente- no es lo que parece

-eso dices siempre… además Decimo… puedes hacer lo que quieras, eres el jefe ahora

-Kizuna- la abraza- seguro que cuando llegaste nos viste y pensaste que había vuelto con ella

-odio su híper intuición

-vinieron a pasar las vacaciones aquí, decidimos que seguiríamos siendo amigos… entendió mis sentimientos

\- ¿Qué sentimientos? -se aparta- ¿Qué aun sueñas con ella, pero piensas que me dañaras?

-que quiero estar contigo-dijo sonrojado- que quiero que seas mia… que tú seas mi novia, mi señora…

\- ¿bromeas? -dijo molesta

-kizuna-le abraza- solo estoy tu y yo… creo que puedes ser honesta conmigo… ahora

-Squalo me beso…-él le mira sorprendido- pero le di un buen golpe, no creo que pueda tener ningún hijo

Él le sonrió levemente, siempre pensó que ella era una chica, pero cada vez que pensaba en ella, recordaba que era un poco ruda, un poco seria, graciosa y dulce, pero también era parte de la mafia y eso no podía negarle. Él se acercó a ella y acaricio suavemente su rostro, beso sus mejillas y beso su frente antes de mirarle le sonrió levemente mientras que ella comenzaba a acariciar lentamente su rostro.

\- ¿vas a decirle luego de esto que no sabes a quien quieres más?

-no kizuna-sonríe levemente antes de acercarse a ella- te amo…

\- ¿me amas? -le mira sorprendida- ¿e-enserio?

-si-sonríe sonrojado- lamento tardarme tantos años en decírtelo, kizuna… tengo que decirte algo… el día que te encontré … el día de tu prueba, pensaba pedírtelo… pedirte que te casaras conmigo

\- ¿q-que? -dijo sonrojada

-si… lo había decidió, quería estar contigo y quería protegerte, lo dudé porque tenía miedo de involucrarte… pero… me di cuenta que eres otra mujer, pero te sigo amando de igual manera- la abraza- creo que incluso eres más hermosa

-no seas tan galante, Vongola-dijo riendo- sabes que no vamos a casarnos ahora ¿cierto? -dijo sonriente

-extrañaba esa sonrisa… vamos a disfrutar de nosotros… cada momento

-te amo Decimo…

Termino esa distancia con él, besándole tierna y delicadamente antes de comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo lentamente, la empujo suavemente para quedar encima de ella mientras esta desabotonaba su camisa acariciando su pecho y su espalda, deslizo el camisón de la mujer para ver en su abdomen algunas cicatrices, se acercó y las beso suavemente mientras ella soltaba una risita

-hermosa como recordaba

\- ¿incluso con las heridas de batallas?

-solo me hacen pensar en lo fuerte que te has vuelto-dijo sonriente

Esa noche ambos se unieron de nuevo, como lo había hecho hace años, pero ahora susurrándose cosas, mirándose a los ojos besándose y acariciándose, no le soltaría esa noche, tenía que recuperar esos años que no habían estado juntos.

Despertaron ambos con un grito del peliplata que estaba buscando desesperado al Décimo, ambos se miraron asustados cuando el salto de la cama buscando su ropa y antes de salir beso a la mujer y corrió buscando al peliplata para que no botara la casa de los gritos.

La mujer apareció por el comedor y todos parecían sorprendido, el pelinegro fue el primero que el abrazo emocionado por verla, luego el peliblanco que la apretó demasiado mientras ella trata de apartarle, el peliplata se acercó a ella y le quedo mirando un momento, tomo su hombro y le sonrió

-espero que hayas venido a quedarte

-vine a quedarme para siempre Hayato-sonríe- espero que no tengas un desastre

-el trabajo de la mano derecha es mantener el orden, el de la izquierda es armar los desastres

-oh Hayato-dijo sonriente antes de abrazarle- extraño nuestras tontas discusiones

\- ¡no son tontas! -dijo molesto- estas muy delgada ¿acaso esos monos idiotas no saben alimentarte?… siéntate-mira la mesa- en mi puesto

-oh… esta… me voy a sentar junto a lambo-dijo riendo- le debo unos dulces

La mujer parecía tranquila ante los ojos del Décimo, mucho más de lo que pensó que actuaría, cuando ella se levantó la vio sonreír antes de irse a la oficina, hace años que no la veía tan sonriente, ese rostro de la niña de 17 años que conoció con la mente de la mujer de 21 que quería tanto.

Se levantó dispuesto a encontrarse con la pelinegra pero la castaña le detuvo, tenía la expresión seria así que no le quedo la otra que escucharle

La intuición de su pelinegra no era errada, ella le estaba diciendo que todavía le quería, que quería estar con él y trato de besarle, pero le detuvo y le quedo mirando serio, ella no se podía hacer eso a sí misma, le pidió que volviera a Japón pronto si no quería arrepentirse de todo. Apenas ella salió corriendo vio al peliblanco pasar por el pasillo, le quedo mirando antes de entrar y golpearle el hombro con una leve sonrisa

-ella estará bien… ahora ve con Kizuna al extremo

\- ¿Qué?

-Kyoko necesita entenderlo, ella es una mujer al extremo ahora… conocerá a alguien al extremo y será feliz, pero no contigo Sawada… kizuna es mejor para ti al extremo-dijo sonriente- ella conocerá a alguien que haga sentir bien de nuevo, estará bien

Entro a la oficina para ver a la mujer mirando la computadora con un bollo en el cabello igual como lo usaba antes, el Décimo sonrió y se acercó a ella para sentarse a su lado y rodearle con los brazos apretándole mientras ella sonreía, beso su frente y se recostó en el sofá aun manteniéndole entre sus brazos

-Ryohei-san… se la llevara, tenías razón

-te lo dije-le mira- ¿se besaron?

-no, la detuve antes de que ella se acercara… ¿está enojada?

-estoy pensando-dijo seria- hay que esperar al menos 1 año… quizás dos

\- ¿Qué?

-para casarnos, siquiera comprometernos

\- ¿estas… pensando en lo que kyoko puede sentir? -dijo extrañado

\- ¡claro que sí! -le mira sorprendida- mi tema era contigo, no con ella… ella no tiene nada que ver… además es parte de la familia, no puedo hacerle eso

\- ¿entonces si vas a casarte conmigo?

-en dos años más, pregúntamelo de nuevo ¿sí? -sonríe


	9. Chapter 9

Aquellos dos años pasaron rápidamente, no oficializaron su romance hasta 6 meses luego de la muerte del Nono, y mantenían un perfil bajo siempre que había personas con ellos, pero habían vueltos especialmente famosos entre los medios, todos quería verles juntos, aunque solo caminaran por las calles.

Esa mañana la pelinegra estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro moviéndose animada por la mansión hasta el jardín donde se sentó en una reposera, mirando en su tableta mientras tomaba el sol. Se volvió al ver al bovino recostarse en la reposera junto a ella con una sonrisa tranquila, comiendo algunos dulces que tenia

\- ¿no tienes escuela, lambo?

-solo queda un mes de clases, Kizuna-chan-dijo tranquilo- ya no es necesario que vaya

-oh mocoso-dijo riendo- si no vas mañana olvídate de salir-dijo tranquila

-o-ok-dijo temeroso- no tienes para que decirlo así-dijo riendo- feliz cumpleaños, Kizuna-chan

-gracias-sonríe- ¿acaso es por eso que faltaste a clase?

-si… quiero quedarme aquí… tomando el sol contigo-pone sus brazos tras su cabeza y suspira- ¿vamos a descansar o qué?

Ella sonrió y dejo su tableta de lado para quedarse con el comiendo caramelos, hasta la mitad de la tarde. En la hora de la comida, llego a la mesa donde estaba todo lleno de sushi que el pelinegro se quedó preparando para ella, pero antes de sentarse a comer tenía que ver a su castaño

Golpeteo la puerta y escucho que el castaño se cayó de su silla así que entro a prisa para ver que se encontrara bien, y le vio con una caja que había caído a su lado, una pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo, apenas la vio acercarse trato de esconderla, pero ella se la quito de las manos

\- ¿Qué es esto? -la agita

-t-tenemos que hablar-se sienta- primero que nada, feliz cumpleaños

\- ¿Qué es esto? -dijo riendo

-kizuna-sonríe- te amo mucho-toma la caja y la abra y el anillo se cae- ¡lo siento!

-descuida- lo toma y se pone el anillo- ¿es de casamiento?

-s-si… no salió como quería-le mira- Kizuna…

-si quiero-sonríe antes de besarle

-no es todo-dijo sonriente

-¿no?

-no -sonríe- tengo otra pregunta ¿quieres casarte esta tarde?

\- ¿disculpa? -dijo mirándole extrañada- creo que dijiste esta tarde

-si… Romario-san viene a oficiar nuestra ceremonia, solo nosotros…

\- ¿p-por qué ahora?

-por qué me dijiste al menos dos años… creo que hoy es un buen día y ya han pasado más de dos años… además, esto solo será secreto de la familia, aun no es nuestra boda oficial

\- ¿entonces…?

-yo te amo-toma su rostro- me conoces más de lo que yo podría conocerme Kizuna… quiero estar todas las vidas que pueda tener contigo-sonríe- solo pensé que el mejor regalo que te podía haber hecho… era darte mi vida, para siempre-dijo sonrojado

Le quedo mirando sonrojada antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a brotar lagrimas mientras aguantaba la risa, el sonrió tranquilo antes de abrazarla y escuchar algunas palabras incomprensibles que decía ella. Luego cuando finalmente pudo calmarle le beso antes de escuchar a alguien aclarando la garganta

\- ¿interrumpo?

\- ¡Dino-san! -dijo sonrojado

-si lo sabes por qué continuas ahí-dijo la mujer con un puchero

-ve a cambiarte, Kizuna-sonrió- Gokudera te espera arriba

\- ¿Hayato? -dijo riendo- porque no me sorprende- se levanta- te estaré esperando-dijo sonriente antes de salir

-la convenciste-dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos

-si-sonrió

Se quedó mirándose en el espejo un momento, sería algo muy casual en el jardín, Hayato le había conseguido un vestido de simple que sobre este tenía una delicada tela de encaje de flores que cubrían sus hombros como una manga y que le cubría hasta la rodilla. se peinó con un bollo y puso algunas diminutas flores en el pelo que el peliplata le había dejado sobre una mesita y se volvió a mirar. Se volvió a ver al peliplata que acababa de entrar a la habitación, se sentó junta a ella mirándose frente al espejo un momento, tenía una bolsa de papel y se la entrego, la mujer sintió el olor de inmediato así que se lanzó rápido a abrirla y sacar de ella un nikuman, comenzó a comer con una sonrisa y le ofreció el otro al peliplata que acepto tranquilo

\- ¿estas nerviosa?

-no-sonríe- lo amo y si esto es lo que quiere está bien… no es que no quiera casarme solo que sé que trata de protegerme en caso de que pasara algo- ¿estas tu nervioso?

-no… pero cuando el décimo me lo dijo me asombre mucho… pensé que luego de que se te declara desistiría de la idea de casarte tan pronto, pero contar los días para esperar pedírtelo-sonríe- es algo de admirar… tienes que cuidarlo, Kizuna

-lo sé-sonríe- sabes que puedo-le mira- no tengas miedo

-el décimo cree que yo debería llevarte hasta el...

-es lo que iba a decirte-sonríe- me haz cuidado bien...-le mira- gracias por todo

-no lo digas como si fueras a morir-le mira serio

-este día es de esos días… en que piensas en tu vida tan detenidamente...piensas en como llegaste hasta aquí

\- ¿lista para ir, señora Vongola?

-lista-dijo emocionada

Caminaron lentamente hasta donde estaba el castaño junto con sus guardianes, Romario y Dino, el camino estaba cubierto de pétalos blancos, ella le sonrió sonrojada y el no podía parecer más tranquilo. El peliplata la entrego y el tomo sus manos y se lo beso haciendo soltar una risita. Romario seguramente recito las palabras más bonitas que había dicho en mucho tiempo, pero ambos estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro, firmaron y ya estaba hecho. Ella lo beso y lo abrazo sonriente, se apartó un poco y luego lo empujo haciéndole caer, el castaño estaba confundido, algo había sonado muy fuerte, la mujer en menos de un segundo había sacado una ballesta brillando con la llama del cielo, cuando disparo escucho un fuerte ruido y a ella caer. Se quedó helado mirándole confundido entre los gritos de su amigo, sintió que el rubio lo ayudaba a levantarse y que el guardián de la tormenta tomo a la chica en sus brazos entrando apresurado mientras que Yamamoto les cubría de cualquier próximo ataque

Escucho todo el ruido algo mareado, el ruido de la bala le había dejado aturdido, se levantó asustado buscando a la pelinegra, pensó lo peor pero apenas escucho que regañaba a todos dio un suspiro de alivio. Ella se estaba sujetando el brazo con una toalla blanca manchada de sangre mientras tenía su auricular puesto en su oído gritando molesta a Spanner y Shoichi

\- ¡Tsuna! ¿estás bien? -dijo preocupada

\- ¡no deberías preocuparte de mí! -dijo apretando su brazo- ¿duele mucho?

-sí, atravesó mi hueso… pero esta ineficiencia de seguridad me importa mucho mas

\- ¿t-tienes el hueso roto?

\- no es nada…-sonríe- al parecer no queda nadie en los terrenos de la mansión... puedes calmarte

-no es cierto-dijo el mirando el serio- no sientes el brazo, Kizuna


	10. Chapter 10

Se quedó esperando fuera de la habitación que tenían como enfermería en la mansión, dentro estaba su ahora esposa siendo operada por Romario y Ryohei, alzo la mirada para ver el reloj, llevaban unas 3 horas adentro y quizás cuanto más llevarían tratándola, desvió la mirada hasta el peliplata que le había traído una taza de té para él y el rubio

-ella estará bien, Romario es muy bueno

-no lo sé Dino-san

-lo más probable es que no pueda volver a usar su arco en mucho tiempo-dijo el peliplata

-su … ballesta

-no es de ella-dijo el Varia al entrar- el nono se la dejó como herencia, basuras ¡¿Cómo es que ustedes monto de idiotas dejaron que se les infiltrara alguien?!

\- ¡Squalo-san! ¿c-como supiste?

\- ¡¿a quien crees que llamo primero, basura?! -dijo molesto- la mascota se toma un día libre y enseguida empiezan a arruinar todo-dijo lanzándole una caja- es de Daniela la ballesta ¿acaso no notaste que tu novia tenía una caja nueva?

\- ¿le trajiste un regalo? -dijo sorprendido

-voy a hablar con el que no parece tan idiota-mira al peliplata- me llevare el cuerpo para identificar a quien se le ocurre matar a mi asesora

-es nuestra asesora, Squalo-dijo el- además ahora es la esposa del décimo… llévate el cuerpo, está en la sala de al lado… apenas tengamos noticias, te avisare… no te preocupes por ella es fuerte

-ella es una Varia, después de todo basuras-le entrega un papel- él nos ha ayudado a todos, es un idiota, pero le ayudara con su recuperación

-g-gracias, Squalo-san-dijo el castaño

El Varia tenía razón, como es que había dejado que alguien se metiera tan fácil en su jardín, se acercara y le disparar en el brazo a la mujer que amaba. Dio un largo suspiro y solo pudo pensar en que la mujer siempre se encargaba de todo mientras él estaba en las nubes.

Finalmente pudo verla, tenía el brazo izquierdo vendado y en un cabestrillo, se quedó mirándola antes de acercarse tímidamente a abrazarla tratando de no dañar su brazo, le sonrió como siempre, pero tenían mucho que hablar. El peliplata propuso que fueran a cenar, tenían un gran banquete preparado y además pastel, la mujer pidió un minuto para cambiarse y el castaño ofreció a ayudarla.

La ayudo a meterse a la bañera y a lavarse el cabello que aun tenia sangre, luego le ayudo a vestirla y cuando le desenredaba el cabello, ella se volvió a mirarle

-estoy bien

-estas más que enojada

-si… pero no es tu culpa, debí decírtelo… decirte que te encargaras de la seguridad

-no pensé que hacías todo eso…-le besa- no volverá a pasar

-en menos de un año estaré bien de nuevo… lo prometo… quizás no tenga la puntería de ahora… pero seré útil de todas maneras

-descuida-esconde su rostro en el hombro- p-prometo cuidarte hasta que estés bien-dijo entre lágrimas- amarte y protegerte… para siempre

-es hasta que la muerte nos separe-dijo ella dejando salir algunas lagrimas

-pues eso no me vasta a mi…

Le sonrió e hizo que le mirara, limpio sus ojos y le beso, quería asegurarle que este contratiempo no era algo tan importante, a pesar que el podía leer el miedo en sus ojos, estaba aterrada al pensar que no podría volver a usar su arma de nuevo, no volver a proteger a su esposo.

Paso hasta dos meses, cuando ella pudo volver a ver su herida ya cicatrizada, había dejado una vez marca en su nívea piel, y ahora podría comenzar su recuperación, su brazo de vez en cuando no podía estirarlo o le daban tiritones, lo que no era buena señal. Esa mañana ella no se sentía del todo bien y ni siquiera se había levantado aun, sabía por qué, pero no quería decirlo del todo, no estaba ni cerca de sentirse segura delo que podría suceder. Se volvió a recostar luego de vomitar 3 veces, el castaño apareció por la puerta con una bandeja con pastel, tostadas y una taza de té para ella

-buenos días, kizuna-dijo sonriente- debes de tener hambre

\- ¿acaso escuchaste?

-fue imposible no escucharte-dijo antes de poner la bandeja delante de ella- ¿te sientes bien?

-estoy bien Tsuna, no te preocupes -suspira y le mira- no me mires así… ¡no es un bebe! -dijo comiendo bocanadas de pastel

-kizuna… llevas enferma como un mes

-se están pasando

-kizuna... por favor, deja que te hagan una prueba

-que Shoichi venga y analice mi sangre

\- ¿Por qué novas a un doctor?

\- ¿no confías en Shoichi?

\- ¡claro que sí!... s-solo creí que un profesional podría revisarle

-Tsuna-le mira- si es que tu híper intuición funciona no deberías dudarlo…confió en que Shoichi hará un buen trabajo-se cruza de brazos- además hablamos de que si alguien sabe esto podríamos tener problemas, el otro ataque no fue nada… comparado con lo que podría venir-dijo seria

-llamara a Shoichi para que suba del laboratorio

-no… yo bajare-dijo antes de dar un sorbo de te

La mujer luego de ducharse bajo tranquila hasta el sótano donde había un completo laboratorio y taller donde trabajaban los genios de la familia Vongola, apenas el chico de gafas la vio pasar por la puerta se calló de la silla, ella le quedo mirando curiosa mientras que el nervioso se levantaba

\- ¡k-kizuna-chan!

-no tienes por qué hacer tanto escándalo-se quita el chaleco- puedes extraerme algo de sangre

\- ¿Por qué seria eso, kizuna-chan?

-Tsuna quiere …ver si vamos a tener un bebe… quiero una prueba exacta, por favor-dijo seria

-c-claro

El estratega de la familia Vongola busco una jeringa que tenía un pequeño tubo dentro de esta, se puso unos guantes blancos antes de limpiar su brazo, palmo un poco antes de poner la aguja, a prisa la sangre entro por el tubo y cuando ya estuvo casi lleno la retiro y apretó con un algodón el brazo de la chica antes de poner una bandita en su brazo. Se volvió para poner el tubito de sangre en el escáner, luego se deslizo con su silla a la computadora mientras ella miraba un poco intranquila su brazo.

\- ¿estás bien, kizuna-chan?

-si… ¿a qué hora debo venir a ver?

-quizás media hora, no es tan largo como parece-se levanta- ¿quieres esperar aquí?

-si… puedes llamar a Tsuna

-el resultado aparecerá claro en la pantalla así que no te preocupes- dijo sonriente-iré a buscar a Tsunayoshi-kun

La mujer se quedó ahí esperando, sentada en el suelo mirando atenta la pantalla, jamás pensó en ser madre, pero jamás se había cuidado con el castaño, ni siquiera habían hablado de eso y quizás ahora en este momento ya tenían uno ¿Cómo es que podría hacerlo? Que pasaba si su brazo le fallaba y le dejaba caer ¡cómo es que podría dejarle hacer eso! Ladeo la cabeza, también estaba todo el asunto de la familia, un hijo en la mafia no era fácil, para nada ¿Cómo es que pondría en un pequeño niño tanta responsabilidad? ¿tanta sangre?

-kizuna-se acercó alarmado - ¿q-que pasa?

\- ¿Qué?

-estas bien?... estas llorando-la abraza- lo siento… te presione demasiado

-solo… estoy muy asustada… muy asustada Tsuna

-creo que en mi vida te vi tan asustada… ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué tal si no puedo tomarlo con mi brazo? ¿y si no le gusta la familia? -dijo ente lágrimas- ¿y si todos quieren matarlo? ¿Qué vamos hacer Tsuna?

-oh Kizuna-sonríe- tu brazo se va a recuperar, lo prometo… el estará bien, o ella… todos los que tengamos… él estará bien… tiene una familia enorme para cuidarlos-sonríe- siempre hay más herederos, yo nos obligare y si no hay escogeré a alguien… no importa mientras ellos y nosotros seamos felices, Kizuna…

-es positivo- le interrumpe apuntando la pantalla- Tsuna…

-gracias kizuna-dijo sonriente- me has dado el mejor regalo del mundo-le besa

-gracias Tsuna-sonríe limpiándose los ojos- vamos a estar bien… de algún modo, lo estaremos

\- ¡t-tienes 3 meses! -dijo sorprendido- t-tenemos mucho que pensar ¡debes ver un doctor! ¡aun no nos casamos!

-ya nos casamos-dijo riendo

-d-digo una boda grande que todos sepan!

-todos saben de nuestra boda privada "secreta"

-tenemos mucho que hacer-dijo nervioso

-tranquilo-toma su mano- lo haremos bien-dijo sonriente


End file.
